kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Derosa
Alex Derosa Alex Derosa is a 13 year old male fairy. He is played by Pyroalec22 in the Half Moon Academy RP. Biography Alex was born a human, but at the age of 3 he was diagnosed with a deadly disease. His parents learned he had 4 months to live. In that time they looked for someone or something to help their baby. They searched every where they could, but finding nothing eventually they gave up in searching and focused their time torwads Alex. One day when his father was at work his mother went to Miracle Garden. She showed him the wonderful flowers that were always in bloom even in the darkest, coldest winter. She then showed him the bench she had sat on everyday she had been pregnant with him and began sobbing because Alex had a week to live if he was lucky. Then whilst his mother had been sobbing, a little fairy appeared before her. She explained how she could help Alex and that he could live a relativly normal life. His mother hastily agreed because Alex would be full human size and the only thing that would change was that Alex would grow fairy wings. He would have to be homeschooled so his secret wouldn't be found out. That was the original plan anyway because his mother didn't want him to go to a regular school. So the fairy extended her magic to Alex and he then went on to live his life in a bubble. He chose to wear masks to hide his identity from prying eyes. Most people have never seen his face. His father died when Alex was 6. He died of a heart attack. His mother found out about Half Moon Academy and decieded it would be the safest place for Alex, because the neighbors were wondering about Alex. Whenever thay could they would crowd Alex and ask him strange questions. Eventually he learned to deal with the neighbors and learned to hide his wings beneath his shirt. Apperance Alex always wears a venetian mask, but it is never the one he wore the day before. He also traditionaly wears a cerulean blue T-shirt with a white hoodie, blue jeans, and scarlet red shoes. He has brown medium lenght hair and deep blue eyes. His wings are a translucent red. Abilities Has control over water. He, at the moment , knows how to make it bulid a tower and how to use it to make a temporary mask. He learned of this power when he was 7 and didn't want to take a bath. Personality Alex is very shy. He couldn't have friends back home and hopes to make friends at HMA. He is also very lonly often talking to the egg he found during one of the only times he could leave his apartment. He doesn't know what the egg contains and hopes that when it hatches it will be his best friend. Category:Characters Category:Moon Dorm Category:Boys Category:Half Moon Academy Category:HMA Characters